1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a motor vehicle of the type which has a vehicle body, a front road wheel disposed in the front part of the vehicle body, a rear road wheel disposed in the rear part of the vehicle body, an engine for driving at least either of the front and rear road wheels, and a steering wheel for steering at least either of the front and rear road wheels.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There are known various motor vehicles, such as four-wheeled automobiles, of the type which includes a vehicle body, a front road wheel disposed in the front part of the vehicle body, a rear road wheel disposed in the rear part of the vehicle body, an engine for driving at least either of the front and rear road wheels, and a steering wheel for steering at least either of the front and rear road wheels.
In such a motor vehicle, when turning, the longitudinal center line of the vehicle body is not in alignment with the moving direction thereof, thus defining an angle therebetween which is generally called a transverse sliding angle of the vehicle body.
The transverse sliding angle of vehicle body always varies when the speed of the vehicle and/or the steering angle of the steering wheel change(s). As a result, when steering the vehicle, the driver has to constantly forecast the instantaneous value of the transverse sliding angle of vehicle body. The faculty of such forecast constitutes a factor in determining whether or not the driver is adept in the steering operation.
The present invention has been achieved to provide an improvement in such respect in the art of a motor vehicle.